Gaara Drabbles
by Expressive Dissonance
Summary: Various drabbles based on Gaara. Because I can. Some language, some het and some yaoi, and other weird stuff. You've been warned.
1. GaaSaku, Perks

This will be a drabble series with various themes and pairings, but they will in some way or fashion contain Gaara. Because I am hopelessly fascinated by him. Anyway, the majority are GaaSaku pairing, so I labeled the story as such. Please excuse any mistakes, I am still searching for a beta.

* * *

**Drabble 1: Perks**

...

"Naruto, you _idiot_!"

"W-wait a minute, Sakura-chan! I didn't mean to-!"

"_You did that on purpose_!"

"N-no, I swear—!"

_CRASH. **THUD.**_

Gaara neatly sidestepped as Naruto's half naked form came flying through the paper-thin wall just in front of him and splashed face-first into the steaming hot waters of the hotspring.

A barely discernible smirk was on his face as he watched his friend surface from the water, gingerly cupping his swollen cheek as he discreetly checked for any broken teeth. One would think Naruto was used to such treatment from his perpetually irate teammate, but for some reason or other, the blond jinchuuriki took it upon himself to aggravate and incite his best friend's infamous temper.

As if his thoughts had summoned her, a towel clad medic poked her head through the wall a few seconds later, face twisted in terrifying rage as she shouted, "If I catch you peeping again you dirty pervert, I'll punt you over the Hokage monument so hard you'll need _surgery_ to remove my boot from your ass!"

The blond flinched, hands lifting in a placating movement as he shrunk away from his furious teammate.

"S-sakura-chan, I didn't mean it, it was an accident, and _please don't kill me_, 'ttebayo!"

Gaara merely watched the scene in interest, taking special note that the kunoichi was so busy reprimanding Naruto for being a pervert that she hadn't noticed that her aggressive stance above the two of them had allowed her small towel to gape enough for him to realize that her hair color was indeed natural…

All over.

His head tilted almost unnoticeably as he peered curiously through his bangs at the dark pink thatch settled between the kunoichi's widespread thighs. Huh. Must be nice not having to worry about extra bits down there. And he had no idea girls were so…_pink_ down there.

How interesting.

Naruto, however, _did_ notice.

"How come you're not mad at _him_? He's staring at you, too!" he whined, halting the girl mid rant as he pointed at Gaara's still, towel-clad form almost right underneath her.

His face instantly going blank, Gaara merely looked at Sakura politely as she turned a very dark shade of red and snapped her legs together before shooting another glare at Naruto. "Jackass! He's the Kazekage, not some stupid pervert! Stop trying to corrupt him, Naruto!"

Corrupt him? Gaara lightly furrowed his brows. What exactly did she mean by that? Surely looking out of curiosity didn't make one a pervert, did it?

"Corrupt him?" Naruto said, unconsciously echoing Gaara's own thoughts. "But Sakura-chan, he was just looking at your—"

"My _what_?" she asked dangerously, fist raised and practically daring him to finish his sentence. Once he'd snapped his mouth shut and huddled down further in the water, she nodded in satisfaction before turning and giving their spectator an awkward half bow that was meant to prevent further flashing.

"Sorry for disturbing your bath, Kazekage-sama, if you need me to knock some sense into Naruto for you, just let me know," she said, all traces of aggression gone from her tone and a sweet smile on her face.

"Thank you, Haruno-san," he said innocently, ignoring Naruto's disbelieving splutters as she stepped back through the broken wall, her nose high in the air and small towel firmly grasped in a white-knuckled grip.

"Asshole," Naruto muttered once she was gone, his head barely cleared from the steamy bathwater. "You pretty much eye-groped Sakura-chan and didn't even get in trouble for it!" he accused in a heated whisper, afraid of reigniting the fiery kunoichi's temper. "I call foul play, Gaara, 'ttebayo!"

Gaara merely raised his brows and shrugged.

Being the Kazekage did indeed have its perks.


	2. GaaNaru, Pick Up Lines

A/N: Random banter. Bad pick up lines are bad, but Naruto's the type the use them, especially after having a cheesy mentor like Jiraiya.

Drabble: **Pick Up Lines**

* * *

"Hey, Gaara…"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Is that a kunai in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Gaara paused, pen stopping in the midst of writing up some insignificant trade tax for one of Suna's tiny desert villages. He gave his friend an odd look, that had he been another person would be interpreted as surprise and confusion.

"My robes have no pockets, I do not carry kunai, and I am always happy to see you, Naruto." A pale brow furrowed. "You should know this by now."

Naruto gaped, blue eyes wide and incredulous in the face of his friend's faint bemusement.

"What?" Gaara inquired, somewhat defensive at the look.

…

"Hey! Heeyyy! Hey, _Gaara_!"

The person in question blinked and turned his head a bit, eyes shifting to watch the approach of his friend, who was frantically waving as he skidded to a stop before the working crew. The shinobi of Suna, well-used to the Leaf shinobi's lack of decorum in the face of their Kazekage, merely continued on with their work with faint murmurs and looks of amused exasperation at their leader's faint nod.

Hairless brows furrowed as pale green eyes met sapphire blue, calmly searching for any hint of a disturbance. "Is there something wrong?" Gaara wondered aloud, even though he was already certain this wasn't the case.

Naruto grinned. "Do you have a map?"

The crease between Gaara's forehead deepened the slightest bit in confusion. "A…map? Is there somewhere I need to escort you to…?"

The characteristic fox-squint appeared on his friend's face, along with a faint snicker. "Yeah, because I think I just got lost in your eyes…"

Silence. "I'm going to assume you're trying to say you got lost in the Yorais Basin on the way here," Gaara deadpanned, and began leading the way to one of the few restaurants he knew to serve ramen.

"You're no fun!" Naruto whined, scratching moodily on his whiskers as he followed. Then his eyes slit open and focused sharply on the redhead, who tensed warily beneath his kage robes. That was Naruto's I'm-in-the-mood-to-prank look, and Gaara knew it well enough to anticipate that whatever Naruto had planned he may not necessarily like.

Naruto had been acting odd all day and asking him strange questions. He was beginning to get suspicious though.

"Can you give me directions?" Naruto asked seemingly innocent.

"To _where_?" Gaara asked, thoroughly confused. What could Naruto possibly need directions to that he hadn't seen before in Gaara's own company?

"To your heart!" his friend gleefully burst out, sharp canines bared in his full grin.

The woman whose roof Naruto crashed through in a wave of sand was thankfully relocated and reimbursed within the next hour.


	3. GaaNaru, Admiration

"How do you smile?" Gaara asks quietly, his eyes keenly observing the blatantly unfriendly and downright hostile stares to Naruto as they walked down the street together. Naruto is smart enough to know that it's not the mechanics that Gaara is referring to.

"Because if I don't smile, then it'll be harder for others to find a reason to be happy. And if no one is happy, then I'll have no reason to try to smile."

"That makes no sense."

"I know, but it works for me."

Jade eyes met sky blue. "You're very…odd, Uzumaki Naruto."

Whiskered cheeks stretched wide in a cocky grin and Gaara felt a faint pang in his chest as he watched his blond friend tip his head back in obnoxious laughter. Maybe someday he too could be so happy and carefree…after all, Naruto was one in a million and someone Gaara was wholly dedicated on striving to become just like.

After a moment though, Naruto groaned and clutched his stomach. "Oh man, I've got mega gas! Maybe I shouldn't have drunk that spoiled milk this morning…"

Well.

_Some_ aspects the blond could damn well keep to himself, Gaara thought in acute disgust.


End file.
